Arsenal in Power Rangers Anime
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the Anime Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Power Rangers Anime series page as well as the team page of the Rangers. Morphers Warrior Morpher *The Warrior Morpher is the main transformation used by the Anime Rangers. Sidearms Warrior Firearms The Warrior Firearms are the primary sidearm weapons for the Anime Rangers where they can use for minor combat such as battling the Zorima. They come with a long saber that can cut almost through anything, and a small laser gun that shoots laser bullets in the Rangers' respective color. Power Weapons Anime Power Weapons The Anime Power Weapons '''were first introduced in Episode Five, when the Rangers were caught in the pinch with Berserk's monster. Lion Knuckles The '''Lion Knuckles are the main Power Weapon used by the Red Anime Ranger, Tai. They are boxing glove-like weapons that allow Tai to throw powerful punches to the opponent and perform the Lion Flaming Fist '''finishing attack. Its element is fire. Bison Axe The '''Bison Axe is the main Power Weapon used by the Green Anime Ranger, Oga. It is a large double-headed two-handed axe that can cut through hard material such as rocks and allows Oga to perform the Bison Quake finishing attack. The weapon is all green and its element is earth. Dolphin Shot The Dolphin Shot is the main Power Weapon used by the Blue Anime Ranger, Ami. It is a large laser gun weapon that shoots powerful water-based laser guns, that can give serious damage to the opponent. It even allows Ami to perform the Dolphin Splash '''finishing attack. Its element is water. Eagle Slasher The '''Eagle Slasher is the main Power Weapon used by the Yellow Anime Ranger, Alphonse. It is a large two-handed longsword with a strong titanium blade. The Eagle Slasher takes the image of an eagle and can cut through almost anything like the Warrior Saber. However, it also allows Alphonse to perform the Eagle Shock '''finishing attack. Its element is thunder (lightning). Tiger Rod The '''Tiger Rod '''is the main Power Weapon used by the Pink Anime Ranger, Lucy. It is a baton-like weapon that can change to a large staff or a ribbon-based whip. The Tiger Rod even allows Lucy to perform the '''Tiger Bliss finishing attack. Its element is Holy light. Group Weapons Warrior Launchers The Warrior Launchers are bazooka-type weapons that also double as a staff created by Makarov's remaining magic. Each Launcher channels the respective elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Thunder, and Light and each of them has their own attack. *Red Warrior Ranger (Tai): Lion Blaze *Green Warrior Ranger (Oga): Bison Avalanche *Blue Warrior Ranger (Ami): Dolphin Mist *Yellow Warrior Ranger (Alphonse): Eagle Hurricane *Pink Warrior Ranger (Lucy): Tiger Shining Power Up Modes The Sacred Lights The Sacred Lights is a mysterious power that have been hidden since the beginning of the series. Makarov told the Rangers that the Lights have been guarded by Shenron, the Mystical Dragon and rumored that the power was derived from the Dragon Balls' power more than a thousand years ago before the New Year's World Creation. The Sacred Lights became the main target of Berserk and wanted to use the powers for his evil purposes, but is revealed that the Lights can only be used for good. Super Sacred Armor The Super Sacred Armor ("Power Up Mode" in the series) is a special armor for the Anime Rangers. Each Ranger is endowed with gauntlets, special swords, and enhanced armor. The Rangers has his/her own finishing attack and can perform their group attack, "Sacred Warrrior Charge" to finish off their opponent. The Sacred Lights sensed the Rangers pure hearts and chose them to use the power, thus giving them the armor to fight off Berserk's toughest monsters. To summon thier Sacred Armor, the Rangers yell out, "Sacred Lights, Power Up!". Each Ranger has his/her own finishing attack: *Red Ranger: Lion Burning *Green Ranger: Bison Stampede *Blue Ranger: Dolphin Tidal *Yellow Ranger: Eagle Halberd *Pink Ranger: Tiger Supernova Category:Power Rangers Anime Category:PR Arsenal Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons